The Russian Pirate
by The Dark Wizard
Summary: A strang Russian by the name of Yakov Ivanovich takes specail interest in Sparrow's latest quest. The quest for the gem called the Heart of God(My Russain is placed and spelt for the best understanding of the English)
1. The Russian

The cold wind blew in his face. A young man, in an open green p-coat with a white shirt under it, and black beany on his head stood by the wheel. He wore black pants with brown shoes. He drew in the clean, sea air and leaned over to his first mate. "Pertrow, Dimitri" (Hello Dimitri )  
  
Dimitri turned to his captain, and exchanged the greeting "Stratsvetcha, Yakov Ivanovich"(Good day, Jacob, Son of John) Cocdayeelya?" (How are things)  
  
"Neh Karasho" (Not good)  
  
"Yakov?"  
  
" Jack Sparrow"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
~10 Miles south~  
  
The Black Pearl sailed off the coast of Brazil, and was heading for Argentina.  
  
" Lady, and Gentlemen. We are going for a new treasure, well new per say, I stole it some time ago, but hid it there. But we have two et there by tomorrow, so move your assess!"  
  
With his last dramatic hand gesture, Jack Sparrow left his self appointed podium to let his people get started.  
  
They strained, and pulled at the tightened ropes of the old ship, until the masts were to Sparrow's liking.  
  
"Capin''' Sparrow! Ship off starboard! It's a big Russian vessel!"  
  
"Russian? I was so sure I didn't anger THEM!"  
  
The Russian craft was much faster than The Black Pearl, and soon was beside it.  
  
A tall, deeply tanned man in a red coat, and brown pants called out at Sparrow. "I demand... Oh what's the word... Parlay!"  
  
Sparrow cursed inwardly.  
  
Without warning, a large blank dropped from the Russian ship, unto The Black Pearl. "The Captain Yakov Ivanovich presiding!"  
  
The young man in green stepped forward. Without smiling, he offered out his hand, and said "Pertrow Jack Sparrow".  
  
"This is a joke, he is but sixteen!"  
  
The first mate, Dimitri interrupted "Fifteen"  
  
"He is a boy, how is he Captain?"  
  
"Yakov Ivanovich is the single greatest pirate genius in the seas, and the greatest knife fighter in all of Russia."  
  
Jack Sparrow smiled at Yakov in a clearly condescending way "Lets see!"  
  
He whipped out his sword to strike, but his sword was knocked out of his hand by a flying dagger. Before any crew member could blink, three more knives struck out rythmicly. The butt of the first dagger of the three hit Sparrow squar in the forehead, knocking hm down in a sitting position. The second landing deeply in the wood flooring of the ship, just shy of Sparrow's crotch. And the third hit a rope, causing the pirate flag to fall from it's perch, and covering Sparrows head.  
  
Sparrow sat silent for a while, then spoke. "Very well, what's your business?"  
  
Yakov spoke I Russian, and Dimitri translated "I thought you would never ask..." 


	2. Begins

Yakov snapped his fingers, and servants ran out and picked up his knives. When they handed him weapons of choice, he placed them back in his coat, witch was lined with hundreds of glistening and sparkling blades.  
  
Yakov began to speak in fast Russian, which Dimitri easily translated. "We know that you have already dealt with the manners of cursed relics, and we have a good idea of what you are after."  
  
"Well that isn't a hard assumption to figure out, now is it? I am of course after the Heart of God."  
  
Dimitri translated, and spoke back "Yes, but do you know of what The Heart of God does?"  
  
"Well yes! It can magicly make m rich."  
  
After hearing the translated term, his head whipped around and he screamed at Sparrow, this time warping in and out of Russian, Latin, Mandarin, Spanish, Italian, and Greek, so Dimitri was struggling "Uh... You...um bastard have...no idea of what it... is? No does, does. Of what it does"  
  
He made a point of not translating the horrendous swears that came fro Yakov.  
  
"Well, either way, if you don't show us the way, we will be forced to kill you all."  
  
Sparrow smiled and waved his hands dramatically "Well, while you have a nice knife trick, I doubt you can take us all, since you only have a crew of five... By the way, what is your ship?  
  
Yakov new the last part of the question. "The Ragoon"  
  
Sparrow spit up."WHAT! I don't believe you! That is a legend!"  
  
Dimitri spoke "So is the Black Pearl"  
  
"Yes for a different reason!"  
  
Yakov smiled.  
  
"You have been responsible for the death of thousands! And not for money! You just killed them all, because you could!"  
  
Dimitri spoke again "They didn't have what Yakov wanted."  
  
Sparrow twitched slightly, "So, when do we go?" 


End file.
